FORGOTTEN LULLABY
by AsJanuaryDies
Summary: Since the tragic event of his parent's murders, Harry has been forced to live with a group of three individuals so rude and unnerving that it can be summed up into just two words, the Durseys. As of late, Harry has been invited to live with his godfather,
1. Leaving the Durseys

Sleepily, Harry rolls onto his side, dissappointed to find he has awoken for the fifth time tonight with much time to come until morning is to arrive. His anticipation is growing at an unmatchable rate, for today is the day that he is to go live with his Godfather, Sirius Black. Many years has he been waiting to find shelter somewhere other than the Dursey's home. Finally that day has come.

Several hours (and many more disappointments) later, Harry's alarm signifies the reach of eight o' clock A.M. Exstatic, Harry speedily moves all of his personal belongings from his room to the foot of the stairs. He waits patiently for Mr. Weasely, who would then escort Harry to the secluded village of Beckley. Which, coinceidentally is not far from the town of Hogsmade where Hogwarts third-year students frequently visit during the school year.

Unfortunately, Mr. Weasely was once again late. . . during this time Harry had drifted into a dream-like state, thinking of all the changes that weresoon to take place, how he would no longer dread waking up to the same cold insults every morning. Instead, he would possibly find happiness. . . When suddenly reality came rushing back to him accompanying the sound of a body landing abruptly in the chimney. Apparently, Mr. Weasley had chosen to travel to the Dursey's by way of floo powder. Eager to leave, Harry quickly brought his belongings to the chimney and into the emrald flames. When all of his trunks, bags, and other items were accompanying Harry and Mr. Weasely in the emrald flames, in unison they recited "the burrow".

After what felt like being sucked into a vaccum and spat back out into a torrent of wind, Harry found himself, as well as his belongings, slightly dizzy in the midst of Mr. and Mrs Weasely's kitchen. Fred and George had been expecting Harry's arrival, however, neither knew nor cared as to why. After spotting Harry both muttered their greetings and went about whatever mischief they were attending to before Harry's arrival. In contrast to his brothers' reactions, Ron was thrilled to see Harry.

"How's it been, Harry?", asked Ron. "Anythin' interesting happen?"

"I haven't been better, Ron", replied Harry. "Other that the fact that I'm free of the Durseys, not much else is new." "What about you?", "Got anything planned until next term starts?"

Without much thought Ron haughitly replies, "Nah, just relaxing until we've got to go back. . . Tryin' to decide who Professor is going to predict to be facing sudden terrible death before the end of the first day."

"That's no mystery. According to her all of us should have faced a slow and traumatic death about. . . 15 times since her arrival at Hogwarts!", remarked Harry.

With that said, both boys erupted with uncontrollable laughter for a few moments before being interrupted by Mr. Weasely going on about how if Harry and Ron sat around and lollygagged all day, Harry would never get to Beckley.

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day!", yells Mr. Weasely

"Well, I'll see ya at Hogwarts, Ron", said Harry

Slowly, Ron replies,"Yeah, see ya. . ."

Harry walked alongside Mr. Weasly up a deserted lane until they reached a sweeping area, very similar to a field.

"So what are we doing out here, Mr. Weasely?", asked Harry

Mr. Weasely quickly responding,"Do you remember the World Quiddich Cup last year?" Without waiting for an answer he continued,"we're searching for a port key. It's the fastest way of getting you to Beckley"

"Oh I see. . . so you're going with me then are you?"

"No I'll turn back twoards home once we find the portkey. Sirius should be waiting for you on the other end."

The rest of the time was passed in strained silence. Neither spoke, both were too occupied by looking for the portkey.

"Here it is Harry!", said Mr. Weasely feverently waving about at a can of expired tuna

"Thanks Mr. Weasely, I'll send Hedwig with a message after I arrive. G'bye"

"Good luck, Harry." 


	2. Meeting with Black

Clutching his belongings, Harry is suddnely being jolted forward with a slight feeling of lightheadedness when his feet find stable ground once more.

"Took ya long enough", came the familiar voice of Sirius

"Sirius! Trying to scare me out of my wits already? How are you?",asked Harry quite excitedly

"Well, considering that I'm supposed to be in Azkaban right now"

"True. . . very true. Thanks for letting me stay with you, Sirius."

"Ah, nothing much. Besides it gets bloody lonely up here in Beckley all by one's self. Misery likes company, ya know?"

"So. . . where exactly do we stay until next term starts?"

"Thought you'd want to know. It's not very far from here.."replied Sirius flatly.

However not far for Sirius is bloody far in Harry's mind. For some length of time neither spoke. While creeping through brush and climbing the steep slopes Harry realized that for once, he is welcome. At long last Sirius and Harry reached a very small and familiar area in a hillside. In fact, This is where Sirius stayed during the Tri Wizard Tournament last year when Harry's name had been put into the goblet of fire and drawn into the competition.

"Not much, but it's all I have right now", said Sirius quietly leading Harry to an area to leave his belongings.

"Anything beats living with the Durseys.", replied Harry, hoping to lift Sirius' spirits a bit.

"I hope so Harry, I truly do", replied Sirius 


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, so these characters aren't mine, so ha you can't sue me now for using them ;) 


End file.
